This invention relates to a pack, sometimes called a display pack or sales pack, for razors, in particular for disposable razors. A disposable razor is one comprising a handle, usually of plastics material, and a blade unit containing one or more blades, both the handle and the blade unit being discarded by the user when he finds that the razor is no longer giving a satisfactory shave.
It is known to provide a pack for supporting a stack of razors comprising a card shaped to engage a portion of each razor.
In the known pack the card is folded so that the handles of the razors are sandwiched between opposite panels of the packs and the heads of the razors are located by wings bent out of the card.
Other razor packs are known in which razors are supported on a card by a blister of transparent material which extends over the razors and is secured around its edges to the card.
The word `card` is used herein to designate a panel or series of panels of suitable material, including but not limited to cardboard.
A requirement exists for a simple and economic pack for razors which takes up little space and adequately supports the razors contained within the pack.
According to the present invention there is provided a pack for supporting a stack of razors each of which has a slot in the handle of the razor, the pack having a portion thereof adapted to extend into the slots in the razor handles to secure, or to assist in securing, the razors in the pack.